The Prophecy
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: In a time when magic existed. The impossible became the possible. A war existed between the mythical creatures and humans. Can Kenshin and Kaoru stop the ancient war?
1. The Prophecy

To readers out there, before reading this I have to warn you, this story different then what you expect it to be.  This story is about the medieval times, and it's also a fantasy.  I wanted to make the story different from a lot of stories, and since I love mythical creatures I decided to add the characters from Rurouni Kenshin series to my story.  If you have any comments, suggestions or questions, please leave them in the reviews.  Thanks!  Hope you like it!

The Prophecy 

Chapter 1

            In a time where magic existed, where the impossible could happen, lived many different races of species such as dragons, unicorns, gryphons, pegasus, gargoyles, cerebuses, humans, fairies, the chosen ones and the one and only phoenix.  Each one having a special power they possessed.  Only humans didn't have power.  Because they were not able to do anything out of the ordinary, they envied the other species.   They killed them one by one, slaughtered them, until they became rare.  From thus, they became known as the mythical creatures.  As time went on, they were believed to be a figment of the human imagination, until one day an evil person got power over all the lands.  He caused wars, as an Imperialist, he wanted to rule many kingdoms.  He wanted all the powers of the remaining survivors of the mythical creatures.  Not only did he want that.  He wanted the chosen one's powers.  With all of the powers combined, he would become not only immortal, but also become the most powerful being to walk the earth.  As the wars started his name was spoken out of terror, death destruction he caused.  He killed without mercy.  He killed without ever feeling remorse, or caring about the other people he would effect.  He all he wanted and lusted for was power. His name, Lord Zayon.

            In the mystical beautiful forest called Bellgum, was where most of the chosen ones lived.  But as the years passed, the magical forest became older, the trees and plants started dying.  There was hardly any life left in the forest.  It was said the magic, that ever mythical creature possessed, kept the forests alive.  Because many of them were slaughtered, the forests lost their life, the will to live.

            Three hunters traveled through the forests.  They were dressed in black cloaks, hoods that covered their face.  They were Imperialists, men who worked for Lord Zayon.  Their mission was to go to forest Bellgum and report if there was any life left in the forest.  If there was any life, they had to report it to him immediately.

            The three hunters walked through the forest.  They wanted to get out of Bellgum quickly.  The forest looked like a grave.  The trees were naked and lifeless.  There was not a plant, or creature in sight.  The fogs covered the trees, giving the forest a gloomy glow.  The hunters afraid to admit it, but they were afraid.  As they continued to get deeper into the forest, they noticed, a little life.  Trees had some leaves, and they were a couple of young plants growing from the ground.  They continued to walk deeper into the forest until they noticed a dramatic change of the forest itself.  Bellgum was beautiful.  Compare to the eerie forest they saw earlier, they were awed to see a different forest.  This forest was full of trees with beautiful different shades of colors on the leaves.  There were plants everywhere.  Animals had to live this deep in the forest.  The hunters continued to get deeper into the forest.  Suddenly, they heard a sweet humming a haunting tune.  The tune, played throughout the whole forest, leaving everything in its wake to feel nothing but peace.  The three men moved closer to the tune.  They followed it until they reached a far open meadow.  They were astonished at the sight they saw.  A woman wearing a white dress, that fully covered her figure, made her look like an angel sent from the very heavens.  Her blue hair was tied in a tight bun.  Some loose strands from her bun collided to the side of her face.  She had amazing beautiful aqua eyes, a color that was rare to come upon.  She had a nice medium shape nose, and curvy pink lips.  She was a beauty.  But what really got to the hunters, was what was next to her.  Next to her was a unicorn.  The unicorn had shape of a horse, but had a horn come from its head.  The amazing shine of white fur glowed from the dimmed light the moon allowed.  The young woman placed her hands on the unicorn's back gently.  The hunters were astounded at the connection the young beauty had with this unicorn.

            "Do you know what they say about unicorns?  They say in order to lure a unicorn, there has to be a young beautiful maiden, who is a virgin.  They say that the only way it works, because a young beautiful maiden would most likely be pure, pure as a unicorn.  I thought it was all legend, but now the scene proved me wrong," whispered the first hunter.

            "Either it can be that, or she would have to be one of the remaining few of the chosen ones left.  But can it be?  It was said they were human like us.  The only difference was they possessed power like the mythical creatures.  They were the only ones able to communicate with both mythical creatures and humans.  A long time ago, legend said they were the only ones who were able to hold peace, between humans and the mythical creatures.  They were the calm of the storm.  That is how they got their names, the chosen ones," whispered the second hunter.

            "Then let's go get them.  Lord Zayon would be very proud of us, don't you think?  If we give him the good news, think of the reward he would give us.  I say we kidnap the beauty, have our fillings with her, meanwhile we kill the unicorn, slash off its horn, and then we take the girl to Lord Zayon.  What do you think of the plan?" whispered the third hunter.

            "She surely would be a prize.  Either she is a chosen one, or a virgin, it still would make no difference, because a beautiful young woman should not be here alone in forest all by herself," whispered the first one.

            "Well, let's make our first move, before they get away from us."

            Meanwhile the young beautiful woman made a gesture to her unicorn friend that it was time to go.  Humming silently to herself, she gathered the few remaining flowers she picked out for her mother.  Just then, she heard noises from behind her.  She looked where the noise came from, but saw nothing.  She had a terrible instinct to run.  She leapt onto the unicorn's back.  She held her hands firmly around the unicorn's neck, as the unicorn galloped away.  But they never made it far.  Screams could be heard from Bellgum.  The young beautiful woman held captive by one of the hunters, while the two hunters slashed the unicorn with their long swords.  They pierced the unicorn, until it couldn't move anymore.  The young woman could only watch in horror what happen to her beloved friend.  Her childhood friend, the unicorn who devoted his life for her died.  But before his death, the prophecy was made.

            _The war has just begun.  During the long and hard times of war a sacrifice would have to be made to end it.  Only the chosen one with powers, from all the mythical creatures beyond, will be able to make that ultimate sacrifice.  The only phoenix who watches upon everyone will then die, making life for the new and younger phoenix above the stars._

            All that was left was the body of the slaughtered unicorn, missing his horn, the source of his power.

            Lord Zayon watched his kingdom from his balcony.  He loved when everything was his property.  He sent three of his Imperialists to the forest Bellgum, to see if there was any life left.  He believed that the mythical creatures still existed.  The people, who he looked as inferior beings believed they were all gone from the world, but he knew better.  What he wanted from the mythical creatures was not only their power but life itself.  The amount of powers he absorbed from them, helped not only increase his magic position, but it increased his life years as well.  All he needed was the Prophecy said.

            _A chosen one with the powers from all the mythical creatures from beyond will grant their inheritor the power to rule all the lands and the species that live within them.  To find the chosen one, will be only known by blood.  For she is the only one who can't heal someone physically, but also mentally, by using her blood._

            Lord Zayon watched his kingdom peacefully, with evil thoughts going through his head.  As the kingdom silence got to him, he was interrupted by the hunters.

            "Lord Zayon, we have what you requested.  Not only will you be pleased, but you will trust us more often," the first hunter said.

            "We brought you the horn of the healer, the one who could see prophecies like the other unicorns," said the second hunter eagerly.

            "Not only that Master.  We have brought one of the survivors from the chosen ones.  She has unique powers," said the third hunter.

            Lord Zayon turned around by what the third hunter said.  When he looked into her eyes, he saw beautiful aqua eyes.  What made them so beautiful was the fear he saw in them.  Her blue silky hair loose, and untamed.  Her white dress torn and tears which fell from her cheeks to the floor.

            "What have you done to her?  You raped her didn't you?  You fools; I thought I could trust you.  Instead of you fools doing what you were suppose to do, you thought to have a little of your own fun.  Leave at once.  I will deal with you later!"  Lord Zayon said with coldness in his voice.

            The three hunters said nothing.  They only did what their boss asked them to do.  They gulped when they heard what their boss told them.  For their actions alone they would probably have to pay with their lives.  They left at once leaving the beautiful woman with their boss.

            "You have nothing to worry about.  I won't drain from your powers.  Instead I think I have some use for you in my castle,' Lord Zayon said harshly.  He walked to her and tilted her chin with his fingers.  He looked into her beautiful sad aqua eyes.  "I have a son.  My son's mother was a chosen one like you.  She died when my son was born.  Since he does not have a mother, I want you to be his Nanny.  I want you to take care of him and treat him as your son." 

            "What do you think?  You think that I will be stupid," the young woman replied.  She sobbed of what happened to her friend earlier.  She truly missed her family.  She missed her husband and her daughter.  She may never see them again.  But she mostly worried because today was the only last day she would ever get to see her family.  "I would rather die then to do you a favor.  I was not only taken from my family, but my friend died, and my body was invaded!"

            "I will bring you nothing but peace.  Looking at your face, truly reminds me of my wife, who I loved dearly.  Ever since her lost, my son has the one thing I can't give him.  You will be safe in my castle.  You will not marry me.  You will be something like a mother to him, but you will be his Nanny," said Lord Zayon.  "What is your name young woman?"

            The young woman looked at the man standing before.  He was dressed all in black.  He wore a black hood that covered that covered his face.  She didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not.  She didn't know whether to do his bidding or not.  However she changer her mind when she felt his aura.  He was incredibly strong.  She knew there was no way she could ever face a man like him with her powers.  She was a weakling compared to this man. Even though she suffered a lot this night, he offered a place what seemed to be comfortable.  But what really got to her was his son.  Even though this man was evil, he showed some emotions for his son.  Maybe if she took care of son, someday his son, might be able to take his place and stop the suffering. 

            "My name is Deseray Kamiya.  And I will be glad to take care of your son.  He will be treated like my own son," said the young woman, with courage in her eyes.  "By the way, what is your son's name?"

            "My son's name is Kenshin Himura.  I will put him under your care.  However if you do anything wrong to him, then I will kill you myself.  You are dismissed.  I have personal affairs to deal with."

            A young boy servant came to her and draped a blanket around Deseray.  She nodded to the boy as a gesture to thank him.  She then followed the boy out the room leaving Lord Zayon to think on his own.  As she walked the down the halls, she remembered the Prophecy that was said from her friend.  Now that Lord Zayon knew about the others, it led to the Prophecy.  Mythical creatures and humans alike will be against each other.  Lives will be taken.  The only hope is to find the chosen one who can save them all.  Can they find her?  She didn't know.  The only thing she knew right now was the war begun.


	2. The Fire

I readers reading this, I hope you enjoy the story.  I love fantasy stories, and love mythical creature, especially dragons.  If you have any suggestions, any advice, or questions please leave them in the review.  Please leave a review when you're done, because they really inspire me to write on.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series, if I did I will be happy, but I don't. : (

The Fire

Chapter 2

               It was rumored the night of Deseray Kamiya's disappearance and her unicorn's death was the main reason the war started between the Mythical creatures and the humans.  No living Mythical Creature could ever escape alive.  They were to be captured and sent to Lord Zayon.  The forests were invaded.  The forest spirits who were the Gryphons were the first ones to die easily.  They were attached to the forest.  Bellgum was the first one to go.  Because of its death, the Mythical Creatures only had one hope.  Their hope was for the Prophecy to come true.  That their chosen one who was to be their savior, their strength, their saint, will come in time to save them before all of them lost their existence in the world.  

               However, that night came.  It came when Bellgum was being invaded and the chosen ones were kidnapped from their place.  There were fires everywhere.  Shoutings, cries for help could be heard from a distance.  Bloodshed could be seen.  The survivors from the terrible raid in their homes were to be sent to Lord Zayon, to say their last goodbyes.  There one by one he fed on their magic.  He never cared about them; his soul had lost all traces of emotions.  All he knew was the happiness of killing, enjoying seeing pain, playing across people's faces.  The only words he shouted were "this is what happens when you are born different."  With those words, with so many chosen ones dying along with the Mythical Creatures, they all began to lose hope of the Prophecy.

               The unicorns and fairies all gathered around the baby.  The baby was so young, with short black hair, the chunkiest cutest cheeks ever, and the most innocent sapphire eyes.  The baby was born a pure.  The unicorns and the fairies knew that instantly.  This baby will grow up to be a fine young lady, with a good heart.  The fairies and the unicorns couldn't believe what happened to her family.   They were wiped out in forest Bellgum.  As soon as the gryphons died, the sprit left the forest, killing all life and all hope.  The magic that kept the forest alive, died, like a candle blown out from the wind.  The only survivor left in the woods, was this young baby the unicorns and the fairies found.  At first they couldn't believe a chosen one survived such a deadly incident, but when they really saw the marvelous baby, it was like the heavens kept this innocent baby alive, to fulfill a major task.  From there on no matter what the fairies and the unicorns came up with a final desicion to always be on guard.  To protect the baby with their lives. 

               The main place the fairies and the unicorns thought the baby will be safe was in the forest called Gollum.  There the gargoyles and the gryphons could look after the young baby and protect her as long as they can.  In the meanwhile they had to get the other Mythical Creatures to retreat from their homes as fast as possible.  And with that desicion they left.

18 years later

               Kaoru's hair flowed in the winds.  She struggled to see where her friend left her.  She had no idea where she was.  She knew by the time she found herself back home with the gryphons, they would yell at her for being irresponsible and threatening her about how her life could have been in danger.  

               Kaoru looked to her left, then her right.  All she saw were the leaves swaying on the trees.  She looked up into the bright sky, to see if her friend flew off somewhere.  There was nothing.  She was alone, all by herself in the forest.  She didn't know how to get back.  Her long hair got in front of her face again. The winds became stronger.  Her heart beat quicken its pace.  When she turned around the first thing she saw were angel like wings.  A white huge body, sharp claws that can rend anyone's flesh apart, it's sharp white teeth, and amazing sky blue eyes that reminded Kaoru of her favorite earth element, ice.

               "Dragon Heart where have you been?  You know now I am going to be in big trouble with the gryphons, especially with the sprit god Gollum.  How I am going to explain myself out of this situation?" Kaoru asked her friend.  Dragon Heart just looked at her with no expression.

               "So do you think I should use the same excuse I made the last time, or do you think they would remember that?" Kaoru asked her friend once again.  Dragon Heart shaked his head from side to side, telling her no.

               "Maybe I should just tell them the truth.  But then that means you're going to getting trouble," replied Kaoru in a worried voice.  Her eyes held so much concern for her friend.  Gryphons and dragons never got along.  Dragons had their own way of life.  It was said dragons didn't have feelings, except for bad ones, such as liking to see pain.  Dragon Heart on the other hand was a dragon who did have feelings.  She gave him his name because he was capable of loving, caring for someone; he was capable of being happy or sad.  He was the first and real true friend she had.  The gryphons were all nice to her, but didn't look at her as their friend.  Instead they protected her, and served her to whatever she needed.  They made her feel at home, but still with their company she felt all alone.  Dragon Heart relieved her of that feeling, leaving her to be contented in his company.

               Dragon Heart saw the concern, she held in her eyes.  Throughout the years Dragon Heart knew her, she always made him feel like he was never alone.  She was the only true friend he had.  He loved to see smile, dance, sing, and he loved when she summon the very heavens to do her bidding.  But seeing an emotion of concern for him, made him feel like he was special.  He couldn't believe he made a friend who cared so much about his well being.  She truly had a compassionate nature.  He decided to get her out of her confused state; he would fly her back home where the gryphons actually will have a chance to meet him, Kaoru's friend.  He bent his head forward for her to climb on his back.  At first she looked at him with an awkward expression on her face, telling him she knew he was up to something, and then finally giving in she climbed on his back, waiting for him to take flight.

               They flew higher into the skies.  The both of them having a great time.  Kaoru felt so much joy.  Her favorite times with Dragon Heart were when he took her flying with him.  He showed her the view of the oceans, of the forests, of the mountains.  She enjoyed his company very much.  It was the only time Kaoru could truly relax and not worry about anything, except share her every joy with her dear friend Dragon Heart.  But all that's about to change.  Off at a distant Kaoru saw smoke.  Dragon Heart panicked.  Kaoru felt her heart speed up once again.  Fear and worry were the feelings she was feeling for the gryphons.  She hoped the gryphons were okay, especially Gollum.  They took good care of her ever since she was a baby.

               "Dragon Heart, see if we could get there a little faster.  I will call upon the heaven to beckon us with rain to put the fires out.  You got that my dear friend?"  Dragon Heart gave a simple nod.  He flew as fast as he could getting closer to the fire.  Down below a unicorn was riding away from the fire.  The gryphons could not be seen anywhere.

               "Take me as high as you can from the fire, from there I will let go.  Do you understand?" Asked Kaoru.  Dragon Heart didn't respond that fast because he was afraid of letting his friend go.  He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.  He was so afraid of losing her.  She was the only friend he had.  The only person who treated him differently from the rest of dragons and other Mythical creatures who knew him.

               "Please have faith in me, my dear friend.  I will never leave your side.  You're my friend and always will be, but the others need me to."  And with those words she let go of him.

               Dragon Heart could do nothing but watch her fall into the flames of the fire.  The wind blowing violently through her raven hair.  He remember when she told him to have faith in her, how she was never going to leave him.  He believed in her with all his heart.  He knew if there was anyone who could save the Mythical Creatures, it was her.

               The wind blew through her hair violently.  She was falling into the flames.  She had little time to make her actions, but she wasn't going to let Dragon heart down.  She was going to survive and not only save the gryphons, but she was also going to be there for her friend.  She hummed a specific tune that echoed through the forest.  Her voice beckoned the heavens above.  The clouds drew together, covering the blue sky.  She closed her eyes waiting for something.  Humming the last tune, she whistled to the unicorn, and fell upon the unicorn.  Rain drops came from the clouds, pouring onto the flames of her homeland.  Kaoru watched Dragon Heart up above, knowing she kept true to her words, the only thing she could do is wait for the rain drops to finish put out the fire.

Meanwhile

               "Lord Zayon, Gollum has been raided as you ordered.  So far we have not found the chosen one you're looking for," said the servant boy, as he looked up at his Master.

               "You may go servant boy, but while you're at it call my son to this very room.  Tell him I need to talk with him, if you don't mind," Lord Zayon said quietly.

               "Yes sir, I will tell him immediately," replied the servant boy.  He left the room to leave his Master to himself.

               Kenshin looked outside the window.  He sat against the wall. With his sword held against his chest.  He spent his whole life being locked in this castle.  All the luxury that was given to him never satisfied him, not even one bit.  All he had that ever satisfied was the love he received from his Nanny.  She was the only one who treated him differently, then he was usually treated.  Generally people feared him because of his father.  His father had no heart, no mercy when he killed people.  Kenshin could never stand to see fear in people's eyes.  He wanted to see them happy.  He wanted to be treated as a person.  His Nanny treated him like that.  She gave him a mother's love.  She taught him many things about life and nature itself.  She taught him that every chosen one who was born into the world, was born with natural gifts.  Hers was the gift to heal people with her voice.  Every night before he went to bed, she sang him a song.  Her voice was the only one who healed him when he was mad.  However, after her death a few years ago, he lost someone who could heal him.  Eventually his anger turned to rage, leaving him to turn into Battousai.  His powers as the chosen one was his speed, power, and his capacity to learn things very quickly.  When he was just his normal self, his powers were not so great, but when he reached his maximum, which was Battousai, his different self, he was deadly.  No one could match his skills with a sword or ay other weapon.

               Kenshin continued to watch the rain pour continuously.  He heard the voice.  The voice sounded so much like his Nanny's voice, yet it was different.  His Nanny's voice was soothing to anyone who heard it, but this other young woman's voice wasn't only soothing.  To anyone who heard it, knew this voice was strong.  The humming tune was so strong; it was strong enough to summon rain.  If a voice was that strong, she could make people do as she bid.  Before hearing the voice, Kenshin was mad.  His rage reached to release the Battousai.  He hated everyone for being so afraid of him, but hearing the voice made him cool down.  Somehow it was calming him down.  In the tune he could feel how soothing it was.  It called to him, telling him in words to have faith, to believe anything is possible, that no matter what happened she would never leave.  Even now the haunting tune played inside his head.

               "Mr. Himura, your father seeks you," said the servant boy with a bow.

               The red haired warrior turned from the window to look at the short spiked black hair kid with mischievous brown eyes.  

               "Thank you for notifying me, Yahiko.  I could take the rest from here," Kenshin said.  Without any further delay, he vanished without a trace.

               Lord Zayon looked out the window.  He knew she was somewhere out there.  She had to be the chosen one.  He heard her voice.  If her voice was so strong enough to summon the heavens then she was really is powerful as the Prophecy speaks.

               "Yes father, you wish to seek me," spoke a voice from behind him.

               "Yes Kenshin, I wish to seek you.  I wish of you to do me a favor," Lord Zayon replied gently.

               "What is it father?  I will do what you will like me to do for you," Kenshin spoke carefully.

               "All I ask of you is to find the girl who sings that song.  I know you heard her sing.  I know someway you have a connection with her.  I want you to find her, and bring her back to me.  Got it?" asked Lord Zayon.

               "Got it father," said Kenshin.  He bowed his head before he left his father.  He couldn't believe his father asked him to get the young woman with such a beautiful voice.  What puzzled him was why his father would ask him to do the favor, and what did he mean he and this young woman somehow had a connection?  Everything was so confusing, but he vowed before doing his father wish, he will get to know the young woman better.      


	3. Tears of Blood

To fantasy lovers out there, I am so glad that you like my story.  I've been working very hard on it.  If you have any questions, advice, or suggestions, please don't hesitate to leave them in your review.  If you will like for me to answer them personally, you could get me at legendarydrag@hotmail.com  If you suggest I should stop writing the story then also leave it in the review.  Thanks for those who supported my story from the beginning!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  If I did I will be happy, but I don't. : ( 

Tears of Blood

Chapter 3

               The rain stopped.  The fires in the forest died.  The life the forest once had, full of life, now was dead.  The only survivors of the forest were those who made it to their own safety.  The gryphons, part eagle and lion all cried, for their Gollum, the forest spirit, also known as the forest God, who died.  Kaoru couldn't fight back her tears any longer.  She wished she could've been there to at least save the forest spirit, but she wasn't.  She blamed herself for being irresponsible.  She regretted leaving them behind.  She left the gryphons, and the unicorn near the dead corpse who once was Gollum.  She wandered deep into the dead forest without looking back.  So many Mythical Creatures died because of her kind, yet they accepted her as though she was different.  She was a murderer just like them.  All she cared about was her stupid freedom and not the others.  Because the lack of her sincerity, one of the most important gryphons died.  Without his life the forest was certainly doomed to its faith.

               Kaoru fell down on the ground.  Her hands buried her face.  Tears falling one drop after the other from her eyes.  She thought of herself as nothing but a burden.  Someone who couldn't help others in need.  She thought of herself as a useless person, brought to the world with no purpose to live.  She wanted to walk off the face of earth.  She never wanted to see anyone in her life.  Her heart swelled with so much grief.  Her breathings were heavy.  She crouched herself low to the floor, to try to blend herself to the dead forest.  This forest known as Gollum was her homeland.  She had many good memories here, but they were all taken away from her, within seconds.  It was like yesterday when the forest spirits were teaching her, her magic.  They were training her to fight; they taught her to survive in the woods.  They taught her how to heal others in pain.  They taught her so many things about herself and life, until they became dear to her, more like her family.  They hated her kind, which were the human race.  But they told her she was a lot different from them.  They told her she wasn't human, but a chosen one, who were rare to find now a days.  They told her about her past and how the war first started between the humans and the Mythical Creatures.  Even though she never knew her parents, she loved them.  All the peaceful times she had in the forest known as Gollum, is nothing but memories, because of her.

               Kaoru cried and cried until, she fell asleep.  She never got to hear what her friend Dragon Heart was discussing with the unicorn who saved her from her fall.  Through mental communication, they were able to talk to each other.

               _Oh poor dear.  I want to stop her from crying so badly, but I couldn't.  I wish I did something to help her out, _the unicorn replied to Dragon Heart.

               _Don't worry Bella.  I know Kaoru could make it through the night.  We will always be there to protect her from danger.  I just only hope she doesn't blame everything on herself, _said Dragon Heart.  His sky blue eyes were staring at his dear friend with worry and concern.

               _She does blame herself for Gollum's death.  Why else did she cry for all those long hours?  When I looked deeply into her mind, I sensed she was mad at herself for not being there to save his life.  She blames herself for the death of this forest.  She blames herself for not taking good care of her family when they needed her.  She thinks of herself to be irresponsible, said Bella.  She looked at Dragon Heart with so much concern for Kaoru._

               _But still, if there's anyone who I know could make it through all of this, it's Kaoru.  She once told me, to have faith in her, and that she will never leave my side.  Well I have all the faith I could ever hold in my heart for her.  I will never leave her side unless she wants me to,_ replied Dragon Heart with a lot of determination in his eyes.  He had known Kaoru since she was a child.  She always made him happy.  She had a compassionate nature.  Always thought of others, then herself.  The only time she ever did, was when she wanted her freedom.  There were many times Dragon Heart had her went flying together, and through all those times she always put his happiness first.  She was always willing to do whatever he wanted.  She never put up an argument with him.  He noticed the simplest things made her happy.  For example, he was her only friend, and knowing that she only had one friend, she was still happy.  Kaoru never knew her real parents, but she accepted the gryphons as her family.  She was still contented either way.  Also she was always giving.  She was born with the nature of giving.  If she had anything left, she was willing to give them away.  She shared most of her happiness with others.  To Dragon Heart, he knew he could never find himself a better best friend then her, who was so compassionate, who was so giving, and who could find the simplest things in life to make her happy. 

               _Well we better get her out of here in the morning.  Stay close to her Dragon Heart.  Give her the comfort that she needs.  The only person she might respond to is you.  Got it? _asked Bella retreating to the other gryphons.  _Oh yeah, tell her it's not her fault that Gollum died.  Tell her that even if she was here, the same thing was going to happen anyways.  Wish her my best of luck and everything happens for a reason._

As Bella slowly galloped away, Dragon Heart could barely hear the last words in his mind, but he could have sworn he heard how good of a friend he is to Kaoru.

               Kenshin's horse galloped as fast as he could.  Kenshin decided to take his servant boy with him to find this maiden his father wanted so badly.  He had so many questions.  He believed this young maiden may be able to help answer them.  He wanted to see how she looked like.  He wanted to know if she was as beautiful, as her voice.  There were so many things he wanted to know about her, he couldn't help contain himself as he ordered his horse to gallop faster to the dead forest known as Gollum.  Behind him was his faithful servant Yahiko, and a extra horse, which carried all of their necessary supplies.

            Kaoru awoke the next morning.  Her mind was so dizzy.  She was very hungry.  She still felt the aching pain in her chest.  A few tears fell from her eyes.  She was still depressed about Gollum's death.  She knew the others and her had to leave the dead forest soon, because Lord Zayon's men were going to be coming after them.  Kaoru looked to her side.  She saw an angel like wing which enfolded her in its embrace.  She smiled, despite her sadness.  She couldn't help think Dragon Heart to be so caring.  The other gryphons looked at Dragon Heart and her in disbelief.  They couldn't believe to see a dragon that actually cared about her.  They didn't know what to do.  In all their eyes, she saw they held protectiveness.  Yet they wouldn't attack, unless she allowed them too.

               She smiled a sad smile to them.  She guessed she looked bad.  Her raven hair has to be disheveling, and her white dress dirty, from sleeping on the dirty floor.  She also guessed her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she did last night after the lost of a family member.  She decided to call upon the winds to fix her up a little, so she make herself look a little more presentable in front of the rest of her family.  As she got up slowly, afraid to awake her dear friend, she saw tiny darts blood on his wing.  She wanted to know where the blood came from.  She looked down at her petite figure, to find blood drops on her dress.  A few more tear fell from her eyes. What she saw shocked her.  She saw blood tears.  Her tears were not normal tears, but tears of blood.  She took her index finger to wipe away one drop of her tears away from her face, and saw that it was real blood.  

               _My dear, you cry for those who die.  Each tear you cry, represent those who die,_ Bella said as she walked closer to Kaoru.  She communicated with Kaoru using her mind, however, Kaoru chose to speak out loud, but only to whisper it.

               "What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked shakily.  Her hands tremble as she put her wild strands of raven hair behind her ear.

               _You are connected to each Mythical Creature and chosen one.  If something happens to us, you cry blood tears, to represent their deaths, their pain, and their sorrow.  Because you could do this we believe you to be as the chosen one we waited for all these years, _replied Bella slowly as not to startle Kaoru anymore.

               "You believe me to be some savior, when it's my fault Gollum died.  If I was here, none of this will ever happen.  Nothing like this.  I was the reason he died, and I can never except his death.  Never.  I will never forgive myself.  I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person," said Kaoru full of blood tears.  She crouched in the low position to hide herself from everyone's piercing eyes.

               She then felt someone's wings effulged her in its warm embrace.  Kaoru felt happy to know she had Dragon Heart as her friend.  _Kaoru, someone wise once told me, to have faith, that they'll always be by my side.  Well no matter where you go, or what you do, I will always have faith in you, whispered Dragon Heart in her mind._

               Kaoru was very proud of her friend Dragon Heart.  As she rose slowly to her feet, she knew he supported her.  The gryphons and Kaoru's new friend Bella supported her as well.  All the Mythical Creatures supported her, they all needed her to stop the long war that had been going on for years.  Kaoru never believed in the Prophecy, but she knew she will never give up her hope.

               She climbed onto Dragon Heart's back and firmly held his neck.  He swooped into the air with one gentle flap of his angle like wings.

               "Take me to Appla river.  There I will tidy myself up before we meet with the others in the forest Minko.  Understand that?" she asked her friend.  She was so glad to be herself once again.  Dragon Heart nodded his head.  He was ready to serve his friend whenever she asked for his help.

               When they got to Appla River, Kaoru went for her bath there.  As quickly as she got rid of her old dress, she made a new one for herself.  Dragon Heart waited at a distance.  He looked away from the river, watching the plains around them.  His five senses were all alert, waiting for an enemy.  Now that Kaoru got herself away from Gollum, he could watch her better.  She will always be around the corner.

               "Hey Dragon Heart!  What do you think?  Does it look better then the other dress?" Kaoru asked.  Dragon Heart turn to her, and nodded his head.  Through his sky blue eyes, Kaoru could see her own reflection.  She wore a dress that hugged her upper part, around her chest and waist area.  The black dress flare to the below her hips giving her more leg space.  The top of her came down in an apropiate v-neck.  Her long raven hair was held high in a ponytail.  The hair braided in her ponytail.  She looked like a new person, ready and waiting for her next mission.  She really was beautiful.

               With a quick motion, that Kaoru couldn't see, Dragon Heart picked her up, and flew into the sky.  He thought they stayed by Appla river long enough.  He decided no matter where they go, they should stay up to a certain amount of time, because he didn't want to have anything happen to Kaoru, now that her life was in danger.  Lord Zayon wanted her.  Dragon Heart vowed he will protect Kaoru with his life.

Meanwhile

               Kenshin got into Gollum as fast as he could.  He was surprised to see the dead forest.  He and Yahiko tied the horses to the dead trees.  The place look so gloomy, it reminded him how he felt on the inside.  As Kenshin continued to walk, he smelled something like blood.  Blood was a familiar smell to him because of the people he killed from his father's orders.  The bloodshed he caused, the lives he took, were forever stained on his hands.

               Kenshin got closer to the ground.  On the dirt, he saw footprints.  Most of them were different sizes belonging to the gryphons.  The gryphons were saved from the fire, but the forest spirit was dead.  He came up with the final conclusion that Gollum died.  As Kenshin continued to observe his surroundings, he found small footprints, which looked more like human footprints.  He considered it to be the footprints of the young maiden he was looking for.  He kneeled down to examine it closer. He found what he smelled, blood.   


	4. New Friends

To you reviewers, I will like to thank you for your reviews.  I hope you like this chapter!  If you have any questions, advice, or any anything you will like to say please leave them in your review.  Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin series.  I would've been happy if I did, but I don't. : (

New Friends

Chapter 4

               Dragon Heart flew until night came upon him and Kaoru.  They flew across the plains for quite sometime.  They thought it would be best if they rested for the night.  Dragon Heart decided to rest off by another river.  Kaoru decided to head into the village right near them, to supply themselves on food, water, and Kaoru decided to buy herself a few dresses.  Knowing Dragon Heart would protest, Kaoru reminded him, she was quite old and capable of taking good care of herself.  Dragon Heart trusted her with his life, and decided to let her do what she wanted to do.  With a simple nod of understand, Kaoru picked herself up and left.

               The village was pretty quiet that night.  There was no one left in sight.  Kaoru walked through the village, hoping to meet a few people who could help her find out with figuring out the village.  Kaoru continue to walk alone until, she noticed a few people by a hut talking.  Kaoru didn't want to interrupt them.  She watched the fire glow in the dark night showing the people to be a couple of boys and girls.  She watched them eat some delicious food, making Kaoru wish she could join them.

               "Would you like to join us for a meal?" said a strange voice.  Kaoru was startled by this voice.  She turned around quickly hoping this person wasn't going to do her any harm.  "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.  I saw you walking around the village as though you were new here.  I thought maybe you will like food, as well as a place to stay."

               "You barely know me, yet, you are willing to invite me into your home, to stay for the night?" asked Kaoru.  The man who stood before her was tall.  Compared to her petite figure, her head reached his chest area.  He wore a dark cloak to hide his clothing.  His appearance seemed to be friendly.  He smiled at her, a friendly smile, his eyes all wide and innocent.

               "Yes you're a stranger, but I could tell you are a good person.  Plus a young woman like yourself shouldn't be walking out at night.  People look for the opportunity, to attack someone like you," replied the young stranger.  

               "Yes, but I could also be different.  I could be a dangerous person you know," snapped Kaoru, who looked at him with very suspicious eyes.  She had to get back to Dragon Heart before he worried about her, and did something stupid.

               "I'm sorry for being rude.  My name is Soujiro Seta.  I am from this village.  How about you?"

               "My name is Kaoru Kamiya.  I am not from this village as you can see.  I'm nothing but a mere wanderer, traveling from place to place, that's all."

               "Are you traveling alone?  I only ask this because I do feel that you have a need to be somewhere else at this point."

               "No I'm traveling by myself.  I just want to leave this village as soon as possible," said Kaoru.  She felt bad, because she lied to him.  She noticed he was a very good observer.  He was able to pinpoint things, which usually a usual person couldn't pinpoint.  Just then she heard another voice called him.  The voice was a high pitch voice, but had a soothing way to make Kaoru feel a little bit better.

               "Soujiro, there you are!  I was looking for everywhere!  We have to get back inside before people start getting too suspicious.  Oh I see you have a new friend," said a young woman.  She was about Kaoru's height.  Her raven hair was down.  She unlike Soujiro, didn't wear a cloak.  She wore a beautiful dark pale green dress.  She had innocent eyes like Soujiro.

               "Sorry little sister.  I found this young woman by the name of Kaoru Kamiya wandering by herself in this village.  I thought it would be kind to let her stay with us tonight, if you don't mind Misao," said Soujiro.

               "Poor young lady, she must be tired, and hungry from her long journey.  I'm surprised she survived the plains.  They go for miles, without ever ending, now that the forests are gone.  Would you like to stay at our house for tonight Ms. Kamiya? asked the young woman brightly.

               "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry.  I have places to go, and I'm afraid that resting would only delay my journey.  Thank you very much Ms. Seta and Mr. Seta," replied Kaoru.  Before the other two could say anything, she left.

               Kaoru headed back to Dragon Heart.  She was very happy to be able to leave Misao and Soujiro where they were.  She knew if she didn't retreat from there as fast as she could, she would lie more to them, and only make her situation more suspicious.  For some reason she felt odd talking to them.  Usually people were not as observant as Soujiro was.  He was able to pinpoint many things, about how nervous  she was.  He knew she didn't travel alone.  If she did, something bad would've happen to her already.  As she got closer to Dragon Heart, she felt something different.

               "Dragon Heart?  Dragon Heart what's wrong?" asked Kaoru in a worried tone.  Dragon Heart crouched his body.  He looked like he was going to attack something, but what?  Kaoru hoped for no one to find him and her.  Anyone who found them, would sure likely get rid of them.  Kaoru could never forgive herself if she lost her very dear friend Dragon Heart.

               _Kaoru, don't come any closer.  There's a tiger here, the last of his kind.  He won't be afraid to attack at all, _responded Dragon Heart, as he continued to look at the tiger before him.

               "What type of tiger is he Dragon Heart?  If he's dangerous, let me handle him.  Maybe I could get him to talk to me before we attract unwanted attention," said Kaoru in a soft voice.

               _No Kaoru.  I would never leave you to try to communicate with such a wild animal.  He'll hurt you and if he does, I will hurt, no probably kill him,_ replied Dragon Heart in deadly tone.  He'll never trust anyone around his dear friend, after all he did swear to protect her with his very life.

               "Please trust me Dragon Heart.  I won't let him hurt me.  I promise.  Remember to have faith in me, as I have faith in you Dragon Heart," she whispered, for only him to hear.

               Dragon Heart didn't trust the tiger, but however, he did trust Kaoru.  If Kaoru said she was going to be fine, then he knew she meant it.  She never let him down before.  He wondered why she had so much courage.  Kaoru once told him, she believed everyone had a good side to them.  What just happened to them was they lost all hopes of the good feelings because of the war.  Dragon Heart never wanted to believe what Kaoru said, but then he couldn't explain why he always had a good heart when he was around her.  After a few moments of just staring at the tiger, in his aqua eyes, he shifted his position for Kaoru to see  him.

               Kaoru was awed when she saw the tiger in front of her.  His body was large from his tale to his head.  His sharp claw rendered the earth.  Just like how Dragon Heart was, he was crouched in attack position, getting ready to attack his prey.  His aqua eyes looked into Kaoru's sapphire eyes, waiting, willing himself to attack her.

               "Please don't be afraid.  I'm not here to hurt you.  We won't harm you at all.  If you wish us to leave, we will leave," Kaoru whispered.  The tiger really astonished her.  He was rare creature to come across.  Most of his species died, making him a rare animal.  She couldn't believe how he survived this long in the plains, without ever being detected by the humans, or maybe someone is helping him to survive.

               The tiger, with black stripes, the rest of his body white, was ready to attacked, when someone called him back.  Kaoru was astonished to see who it was.

               "Soujiro?  What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru hoping Dragon Heart was out of sight.  Instead Dragon Heart went before, he shielded her petite figure from Soujro's view.

               "I knew you were different from the other wanderers.  A young woman like you can't survive the plains like this," he said.  He was smiling just like how he first met her.  Dragon Heart was getting ready to strike.  Kaoru was amazed how Soujiro stood there smiling, without flinching a muscle.  He looked so calm.

               "I'm sorry for how Dragon Heart is behaving," said Kaoru shakily.  She walked away from Dragon Heart's wing, to stand in front of Soujiro.  Soujiro's tiger got into a protective stance, ready to attack Kaoru any second.  Kaoru looked at her friend, and then Soujiro.  Soujiro patted his friend on his back as if to sooth him, calm him down from attacking.

               "Dragon Heart, this is a new friend I met in the village.  His name is Soujiro.  Soujiro, this is my best friend Dragon Heart," replied Kaoru.

               Soujiro came forward and bowed in front Dragon Heart and Kaoru.  "I have to say that I'm impressed you made friends with a dragon.  For you Kaoru to be friends with Dragon Heart, must show how remarkable you are to get along with such Mythical Creatures"

               "I thank you for your compliment Soujiro, but he's the only friend that I have from the dragon species.  I'm not as great as you think I am."

               "Ah, but you are!  Making friends with a dragon, shows how honest you are as a person.  There is something special about you, for you to gain the trust of your dragon friend here."

               "Well then, I must say the same for you.  You have something special about you, in order for you, to gain such a friend like that tiger."

               "Thank you Kaoru.  I saved him from the brink of death.  The people of my village poisoned the animals that once lived here, leaving him to die here.  I saved him, but he took more liking with my sister, since she's very good with animals."  

               "Like once again, I will like to say I'm sorry.  If you want, my friend and I could leave," said Kaoru quietly.  She gestured for her friend to leave.

               "No Kaoru.  You don't have to go.  I know who you are.  I know are one of the chosen ones.  I thought my sister, her boyfriend and I were the only survivors left from the raids, but seeing you, made me know how wrong I was.  Please don't leave," whispered Soujiro.  

               Kaoru turned at his last remarked.  She couldn't believe his smile left his face.  She wanted to stay, but she couldn't.  She didn't know how to explain, she had to head to a different place.  So many lives depended on her.  She couldn't let them down. 

               "I'm sorry, but I can't stay.  Tomorrow I have to head to forest Minko.  I seek very important news there.  I hope that I didn't disappoint you Soujiro," Kaoru whispered.

               "No you haven't disappoint me in anyway Kaoru.  If you don't mind I will like to go with you on this journey.  Staying in this village doesn't do me, my sister, and her boyfriend any good.  We are tired of pretending to be normal humans, when we are not," replied Soujiro, now smiling again.  

               Kaoru looked at him for a few minutes.  All that can be heard was the wind blowing.  The little light that came from the stars showed his image.  Kaoru was impressed by his courage and determination.  If he and his family wished to go with her and Dragon Heart, she will let them come.  She nodded of her head and then left with Dragon Heart.

               Soujiro couldn't believe he met one of his own kind.  Ever since he was younger he believed his younger sister Misao, and her boyfriend Aoshi were the only survivors left of their clan.  Soujiro thinking this was very sad.  There was no way they could survive on their won.  The forests were gone, and most of the Mythical Creatures died.  The only one who survived was his tiger friend named Pantheray.  Pantheray protected his little family, while Soujiro found the best way for them to fit and live with the normal humans.  At first it was hard because they couldn't use magic, but eventually Misao, Aoshi and himself, found a way to work around it.  As they grew older Misao told him they had to leave the village, as soon as possible before anyone found anything about them.  Soujiro agreed.  Now was his important opportunity to leave with his family.

               When he first met Kaoru, he found something intriguing about her.  She was not only beautiful, but she was graceful, serene, and carried a somewhat of a carefree spirit if she chose too.  She knew how to operate herself with animals.  If he gave her sometime to get to know Pantheray, she would certainly gain his trust in no time.  What amazed him more about her, was the fact she had a dragon as her friend.  In order to have a dragon as her friend, the dragon has to see that person as a truthful person.   If her friend called Dragon Heart trusted her, he saw her as an honest person who would risk her life for not only him, but for others.  Soujiro knew when she lied to him, about her traveling alone.  He knew a girl like couldn't last long.  A young woman with her exquisite beauty, wouldn't go unnoticed by men.  The only way to protect her from the outside world, from men who would like to take advantage of a young beautiful woman like her, was he had to accompany her with her journey.  Somehow Soujiro knew she wasn't a regular chosen one like his sister, like her boyfriend, and like himself.  She was special.  She carried a special aura, more like a soothing one.  When she spoke, he bet anyone would give anything to hear her voice forever.  A young woman like her would never leave his sight.  Once upon a time Misao argued with him, about finding the girl who he should spend the rest of his life with.  He told her he would let her know when the time came.  She told him, a time like that would never come, not in this lifetime.  He proved Misao wrong.  There is no way Kaoru would leave him so easily.  Tonight he met the girl, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

               Dragon Heart and Kaoru laid by the river.  She wasn't hungry anymore.  She was contented to know she was with her friend.  She was safe with him.  She didn't have to worry anymore about his well being.  She loved him a lot.  He was a friend, who always knew how to make her happy.

               As she laid by the river, she heard his voice.  _Kaoru do you ever make wishes to the heavens above?_ Asked Dragon Heart.

               "Yes there are many wishes I make to the stars above.  I only hope for them to come true that's all," replied Kaoru quietly.

               _Do you know what I wish?  I sometimes wish you could have wings, so we could fly to the heavens above, _said Dragon Heart.  He rested his gaze on the beautiful face of his friend.

               "Someday, your wish will come true Dragon Heart.  Someday it will.  When it does happen, I promise you that night will be ours alone.  We will fly to the heavens above, and not only that.  I will command the very heavens to let it snow.  I know you always wanted to see how the world looked like when it snowed.  Will I make it come true my dear friend.  I promise you Dragon Heart.  I promise you," Kaoru whispered.  And with those words she fell asleep, leaving Dragon Heart to watch over her.

               In the shadows Soujiro lurked.  He knew she was special, from the first time they met.  He was right.  She was the chosen one the Prophecy spoke about.  She was the only hope to ending the long war.  Soujiro vowed to not let anything happen to her.  No matter what he wasn't going to let her go on the journey alone to wherever her destination was.

               Kenshin's horse galloped from the dead forest to the never ending plains.  He needed to find the young woman, and fast.  He had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen to her.  He needed to find her wherever she was.  Behind him, Yahiko followed, as well as the other horse, which carried the supplies.  The only thing Kenshin could trust was instinct.  He believed with his instincts alone, he could find the young woman.


	5. The Dream

To readers, I know you want Kenshin and Kaoru to be together.  By the next chapter, I promise they'll meet, but in an unexpected way.  If you have any questions, suggestions, please leave them in your review.  Also about Soujiro's, Misao's and her boyfriend Aoshi's powers, they'll be mentioned in the next chapter, but they won't be as great as Kenshin's and Kaoru's powers.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  If I did I will be happy, but I don't. : ( 

The Dream

Chapter 5

               Kenshin wasn't himself.  Something angered him to make him the Battousai.  He didn't know why he was so angry, and when it occurred, but he wanted to take out his anger on someone, anyone.  He didn't care if they were hurt.  They had to learn not to anger him in any way.  Kenshin observed his surrounding.  He saw himself in a field full of flowers.  The starry night was so beautiful.  The dim light from the stars gave him a nice view of the beautiful flowers.  Seeing this view though, didn't make him happy.  He was still angry.  He picked up a couple of the flowers, and crushed them in his hands.  The once beautiful flowers, now laid dead in his hands.  He took more and repeated the same actions.  His anger was rising by the minute.  His actions were completely dull.  Getting rid of all these flowers were no way going to help him cool down.  He as Battousai wanted action.  He wanted a prey, so he can inflict all his pain on it.  He wanted something to call his own.  He wanted to teach, and tame it to please him.  He wanted to be able to take out his anger on it.  He wanted it to suffer all the things he went through.  He wanted it to see, why people feared him of his very name.  At least that's what Battousai wanted, not his kind and gentler self.  He noticed every time he killed the beautiful flowers, they were immediately replaced in the field.  Kenshin growled at the fact.  He hated this place.  He so badly wanted to kill all these living flowers.  He thought the field of flowers was some enchanted place.  The only thing that could keep these flowers alive was animals.  If Mythical Creatures existed, then so will the plants, and the trees.  The Mythical Creatures were link to life itself.

               Kenshin searched the field of flowers, looking for any signs of movement.  If he found an animal, he will enjoy killing it.  That was the only way; he could think to ease his anger.  Kenshin continued to observe the field before him.  His amber eyes burned fiercely.  Just then he heard a sound behind him.  He turned around to see what it was.  He heard the sound in front of him.  His face whipped around to see who was making all the noise.  His hand went to the handle of his sword, ready, willing to draw it and kill his opponent so easily.  Kenshin continued to scan the area, when he heard someone laugh.  He turned his body to face his opponent.

               Instead of seeing, a man, or an animal he could kill so easily, he saw a beautiful, and enchanted young woman standing before him.  She wore a beautiful white dress that glowed with the stars.  Her long, silky raven hair was out.  The shorter strands fell on the curves of her face.  Her small noses, her curvy pink lips, were perfect for him.  What caught him off guard, were her eyes.  She had amazing sapphire eyes, which could captivate anyone.  She captivated him alone, his Battousai.  The young woman looked from his eyes to his sword.  Her sapphire eyes showed lot of emotions.  It showed confusion, anger, and a hint of amusement.

               "Are you going to use that sword on me?  If you are I advise you to do it now, before I get away," said the young woman calmly.  Her sapphire eyes moved from his sword to his face.  Her sapphire eyes clashed with amber.

               "Are you saying I should kill you right now, and call everything quits?" asked Kenshin.  He couldn't help but stare at this young beauty before him.  He couldn't believe of all the people he faced, a young woman was the only one who was willing to face him without any fear.  That amused him, yet it also annoyed him as well.  The young woman before him was waiting for her death.  She was waiting for him to draw his sword, and kill her.  This situation wasn't going to be fun.  He wanted to take his anger out on someone.  He wanted easy prey, not someone who held so much courage, so much spirit.  Kenshin smirked.  He couldn't help but think what it would be like to break her spirit bit by bit, and have her scream in pain.  Then when she will look at him, she wouldn't look at him with defiant eyes, but eyes that spoke of the things he did to her.  Her eyes will look at him in fear.

               "No, I didn't say anything like that.  I'm just waiting for you to draw your sword, and make your first move," she replied calmly.

               "If I did, you will be dead, in matter of seconds.  Just to make this easier, tell me your name," said Kenshin with a low harsh tone.

               "You think that I'll give you my name so easily.  Well Battousai, you ought to speak again," she replied with a calm voice.  Her sapphire eyes spoke to him, telling him she had a mischievous plot.

               Kenshin was astonished when he heard the young woman before him, spoke his name.  He wondered how she knew he was Battousai.  Before Kenshin could answer, he saw her ran away from him.  He had to admit the girl had courage, plenty of it.  The problem was, he was Battousai.  His preys never faced him, and lived to tell the tales of him.  His preys died quickly.  As much as he didn't want to kill the young beauty in front of him, he had to anyways.  The young woman asked for her pain, and her death.  If she only went by what he said, then she wouldn't get what's coming to her.

               Kenshin ran after the young maiden.  He used his god like speed to reach the girl.  Within seconds, he pinned her to the floor.  Her petite figure was under his large frame.  His sword at her throat, threatening her silently.  Kenshin knew, she knew, if any movement was made, her death will come within the instant.

               "Now we'll continue where we left off.  What is your name?" asked Kenshin with a very low voice.  He anger reaching the boiling point.

               "I won't tell you so easily Battousai," the young maiden said in a breathless voice.

               Kenshin couldn't take it anymore.  His anger reached its limit.  Whatever he did, he wasn't going to be responsible for her cruel death.  Kenshin looked at her lips.  He smiled a feral smile.  He could tell by the girl's defiant expression, she did something wrong.  Kenshin without any further delay, crushed his lips hard on her lips.  She struggled against him, but as hard she struggled, his sword on her throat went deeper into her skin, leaving a wounding mark.  Kenshin added more weight to her body, to keep her from moving.  That only caused his the blade of sword to cut a deeper wound in her throat.  His other hand went to the nape of her hair.  He roughly moved her head in a direction, so he could get better access to her mouth.  He admired the way he still couldn't break her spirit so easily.  Her felt something wet on his cheeks.  He smelled the familiar smell of blood.  To end the rough torture he was putting on the young woman, he bit her bottom lip hard.  It was so hard, it was hard enough to draw blood.  The young maiden cried in pain.

               "Now my dear, tell me you're name," he demanded.  The tone of his voce was rough, but it was also husky.  Kenshin felt no compassion to the woman.  He reveled in the pain he inflicted on her.  Now this should be able to break her spirit.  Kenshin stared in the sapphire eyes, which spoke of fear.  What he saw shocked him.  The girl didn't cry ordinary tears, but tears of blood.  The flowers that once surrounded them, were all dead.  Her sapphire eyes, which once held so much courage, filled with so much spirit and life became dull.  

               "My…name is…Kaoru…Kamiya," she whispered.  Those were her last words before she died.  As Kenshin watched her lifeless body, the way her raven hair strayed over her beautiful face, the way the blood spilled from her throat, her eyes which held so much courage, faded with dry up blood tears, he couldn't help but feel remorse of the one he just killed.

               Kaoru awoke herself from her terrible nightmare.  Blood tears fell from her eyes touching the floor.  She couldn't believe she dreamt that dream.  She wanted to know who the red hair warrior was.  She knew from his moves alone, he wasn't some ordinary human.  She knew he was a chosen one who possessed very great skills with weapons, especially with a sword.  What got to her, was the fact her name stroke a spark to Battousai.  His amber eyes showed it before she died in her dream.

               _Kaoru, are you okay?_ asked Dragon Heart.  He noticed she cried so many blood tears.  He also noticed a deep cut at her throat.

               "Dragon Heart, I'm okay.  I can assure you, my health is fine.  Please don't worry about me," whispered Kaoru.  She forced a smile, to show her friend she was okay.  The only problem was her smile never reached her eyes.  Her dream was a sign that something bad was going to happen to her.  She didn't want to worry her friend at all.  Since they went through so much together, it only made them grow deeper in their friendship, however, he wasn't always going to be there for her.  At some point in her life, Kaoru knew she had to face problems on her own, without his help.

               "Please excuse me, Dragon Heart.  I'm shaken up about my dream.  I just need sometime by myself to fully recover from it, that's if you don't mind," whispered Kaoru.  Kaoru saw the shock, in her friend's sky blue eyes.

               _I fully understand.  The place feels safe.  I don't think you'll be in danger if I left you alone _said Dragon Heart.  He put her safety first.  After all he swore to protect her with his very life.  Dragon Heart felt bad, that he couldn't make his friend happy.  The sad look in her eyes, tore his heart.  He wished he could lift the burden from her shoulder, but he couldn't.  He learned being with Kaoru, she had to learn to endure pain.  There were times he was not going to be there for her.  She better learn to endure her own pain, because him always protecting her, will not help her when she reaches her final destination of her journey.

               Kaoru watched Dragon Heart with sad eyes.  He left her alone to cry her worries and her fear.  The only thing Kaoru could do to ease her pain, was to bathe in the river.  She went into the river, and drenched herself from head to toe.  The cut on her throat healed itself.  The wet black dress she wore clung to her petite figure.  Kaoru came out from the water feeling a little bit better, but somehow the impact on her dream, left her wondering about her future.

               "What's wrong Kaoru?" asked a familiar voice from the distance.

               Kaoru glanced behind her, and saw a familiar shadow.  Feeling comforted and safe in the presence Kaoru answered him.  "I'm just had a nightmare, that's all Soujiro."

               "You had a nightmare.  Do you care to speak about it?" asked Soujiro with a worried tone, yet he still kept a pleasant smile on his face.

               "Well, if you are available Soujiro."

               "Kaoru, I'll always have time to listen to you, if you ever need someone to talk too."

               "Thanks," whispered Kaoru.  She watched Soujiro make his way to sit down next to her with a towel, and a dress folded up in his arms.  Even though he kept a smile plastered on his face, she could see his wide innocent eyes held concern for her.

               "Here," he whispered as he handed her the clothing he had in his arms.  "Misao thought you'll be needing it.  Since the both of you look like you have about the same size, she thought this dress will fit you."

               "I thank you and her for everything," whispered Kaoru.  She took the towel and wrapped her small shivering form with it.  The water was nice and warm.  However the cool breeze, made her small frame shiver from the wetness of the water.

               "It's alright.  What is it you want to talk about your nightmare," said Soujiro with a calm voice.

               "I… dreamt… of being a very different person then I usually am.  I… dreamt… I was more … bold... fierce like.  There was a man by the name of Battousai.  People say he kills without mercy, without any emotions," said Kaoru shakily.  She felt she wasn't shaking, because of the cold, but of fear.  Kaoru feared Battousai.  After what he did to her in her dream, she had every reason to fear him.  She looked up into the sky.  She fought the tears, she overcame moments ago.  It was then she felt arms wrapped around her shivering form.  She felt the embrace of Soujiro, letting her know, she was safe, cherished and well protected in his arms.

               "I… dreamt…he…" Kaoru tried to speak further, but couldn't find the right words to say what she was going to say.  She heard Soujiro murmuring soothing words to her.  He helped encourage her to continue, what she had to say.  "I dreamt he asked me for my name.  When I refused to reply, I ran from him as fast as I could, but he reached me before I could run away from the flower fields.  I sensed his anger.  He wanted to take it on someone.  Once again he asked me my name.  I refused to tell him, and then… and then, not only did he kissed me, I told him my name before I… died.

               Kaoru felt Soujiro's arms tightened around her when she mentioned the word died.  She felt so strange in his embrace.  She felt like she could trust him completely, with her life even.  She thanked the Gods for giving her someone to give her this feeling.  Yes she did feel comfort when Dragon Heart embraced her with his wings, but with Soujiro, it was a different feeling for her.

               "What happened after that Kaoru?" Soujiro asked with a demanded voice yet it was soft and gentle.  Somehow Kaoru knew if he was angry, she knew she wouldn't have to fear him, she feared Battousai.

               "He heard my name, and I saw shock in his eyes, as though he knew my name from somewhere.  But what made this dream so weird the fact he was shocked at hearing my name, and how real the dream felt," said Kaoru with a little more determination.  For her reward of determination, she received a light kiss on her forehead from Soujiro.

               "The cuts, did you receive that big cut on your throat from you dream?" asked Soujiro with a serious voice.

               "Yes, but it should be completely healed, because my blood naturally can heal any wounds on my skin.  That's one of the gift my blood naturally carries," Kaoru replied.

               "Does your dreams mean anything serious when you dream them," asked Soujiro, his voice sounded so demanding.  Kaoru had the weird feeling the smile he normally carried on his face, was wiped away easily.

               "Yes," Kaoru said.  Her body shivered from his question.  "The dream is a warning.  If I were… to meet him, then… I will die by his hands, by his sword only."


	6. Come What May

Sorry for not updating for so long.  I hope you guys can forgive me.  Well you could always read the chapters before this one to find out what happened, but besides that I've been busy updating my other stories and studying for a big exam.  Please wish me luck, and oh yeah if you didn't read The Heart Speak by me, then please do read it!  Enjoy this!  Good-bye!  Please don't be too harsh in your review, cause after all I am a sensitive person.  Any questions, comments, or ideas will be accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Come What May

Chapter six

                Wind the blew gently through the peaceful village, leaving wisps of remaining dried leaves from the little bit of trees left alive in the endless plains.  Villagers slept peacefully in their huts, as the morning sun arose, showing its brilliant colors to the world.  Kaoru looked at the peaceful village one last time, bidding her farewell to it, and the people.  She had to leave, because her next destination was Minko forest.  There she would find her main true purpose of her journey, and find out more about the long war that raged on between mythical creatures and human kind.

                "We better get going.  Staying here any longer would alert the villagers, and make our presence known to them," replied Aoshi quietly as he took Misao into his arms.

                "Yes I think he's right Kaoru.  We better make a run for it, while we still have the chance.  You know if they find out what we are, they'll won't hesitate to kill us," said Misao assuringly.  Her hands went to her chest, while she closed her eyes to concentrate hard on summoning her powers.  A white light emerged from her hands, creating a light so bright; it almost blinded her to death.

                _What is she doing? Kaoru mentally asked, searching for her Dragon friend.  Being able not to feel his presence baffled Kaoru.  She wondered if yesterday's events of not wanting to talk her problems with her dear friend upset him so.  __Dragon Heart are you there?  Why can't I find you?  Did I upset you in anyway?_

Without realizing what Kaoru was doing, she left her new friends; to search for her lost friend.  In her heart, she prayed she didn't hurt him dearly.  Dragon Heart, out of his kind, was a nice dragon who would never hurt a soul.  His kindness, his loyalty, his courage towards others always inspired her to do her best.  Before she ever met him, she thought all dragons were vicious, as the griffins she grew up with told her.  All people knew that dragons were malevolent, and reclusive in their nature.  It was said, they had a civilization of their own, where no one exactly knew about.  They said anyone who were to come out alive from the Dragon Kingdom died within a week time, due to a curse that was set by powerful chosen ones a long time ago.  Kaoru tried hard not to think about the curse.  She remembered when the griffins taught her about other mythical creatures, they told her only a special few chosen ones were able to get along with dragons, because of the purity of their hearts.  She learned from them, whoever was able to befriend a dragon, was special, and had something waiting for them in the future.  That meant since Kaoru was able to be friends with Dragon Heart, I meant some destiny awaited her.  Her fate was already decided by the almighty powerful one, the one who watched over both humans and the mythical creatures.

                Kaoru turned in all directions, only trusting her intuition to do the job of find Dragon Heart for her.  Being able not sense his presence worried her as well as baffled her.  Last night after she had the bizarre dream of a stranger and her, she told him politely to leave her in peace, while she tried to find someway to calm her panicked mind.  If she hurt him in any way, she would never forgive herself for turning her back on her friend.  Especially a close friend, whom she considered her best friend.  The only person who ever understood her so well.

                "Kaoru!" yelled Misao, as she ran behind Kaoru.  "We have to get out of here before we get caught!  They'll be up within minutes.  Apparently the potion I made wasn't strong enough to keep them sleeping."

                "But I can't leave Dragon Heart here," Kaoru whispered.  She brought her hand close to her chest, while deep in her heart; she prayed everything went well for him.  "I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to him.  All my life, he was there to look after to me.  To not be able to do him the same favor, only worries me, and leaves me so much remorse in my soul."

                "Yeah but think of it this way Kaoru.  I know he wouldn't want anything to happen to you now, would he?  He won't be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to you."

                "I know, but I just can't leave him here.  What happened if these villagers find him?  What will they do to him next?  They'll only send him to Lord Zayon where he can kill Dragon Heart.  No, I'll never let that happen!  Never!"

                But before Kaoru can say anything further, she felt something hard shift within her body.  Everything seemed to conk out, fade.  Her whole body turned pale and cold, shivering from an invisible coolness not even Misao felt.  And then she realized what happened.  Something went wrong with Dragon Heart.  He was in some kind of danger, and was trying to penetrate her, something in her mind was trying to relay some sort of message, she couldn't decipher easily.

                Kaoru looked at her side to see both Soujiro and Aoshi walked beside her.  She saw that both their minds focused on something that was affecting her.  _Maybe they found out what was going on.  Maybe they know where Dragon Heart is, _Kaoru mentally told herself.  _Please Dragon Heart; try with all your might to reach me.  I can't hear you._  To her it sounded like she was trying to communicate with nothing more then just air.  The moment she felt coolness touched her skin, felt a weird shift into her soul, she knew everything changed.  She knew what she had to do, if she wanted to gain her friend back.  It was more like knowing the unknown, more like being possessed by something that didn't exist.

                Leaving the safety of her new friends, not willing to get their lives mixed up into her problems, Kaoru walked deeper into the endless plains, searching for Dragon Heart.  Every step she took, made the pain she was feeling grow more intense.  It made her weak, drowsy, just making her feel like to lay down and sleep the rest of her years away.  As she felt darkness claiming her eyes, the very window to her soul, she heard a desperate cry for help, a familiar voice that seemed so close to her, yet so far.

                _Kaoru, listen to me please!  You must not give in into the darkness!  It's exactly what he wants you to do!  He knows who you are, and is waiting for you in the very depths of his castle! _cried the voice mentally in her head.  The voice seemed so familiar.  If only she could remember the voice.  Where did she hear the voice?

                And then right before her eyes, black smoke came.  A high gas arose from the yellow, bluish flaming depths.  The intoxicating smell, overtaking the sanity of her soul, put her into a deeper state of sleep.  The last thing she saw before completely giving herself into the darkness was people, more like the villagers were heading in her direction.   In their hands they held torches of fire.  Their loud voices roared through the endless plains.  They came to her, as death was rising to claim her as well.

                Misao saw the flames through the village rising higher and higher from the grounds.  Black smoke filled the air, filling it with a poisonous gas that could kill everyone who dared to breathe it.  As Misao felt a hand grabbed her by the waist to push her away from the incoming flames, she noticed Kaoru was gone, vanished in to thin air.

                "No!  We can't leave here big brother!  We can't leave!" she cried as she felt Soujiro large hands pushing at the small of her back.  "We need to get Kaoru out of here!  She's in those flames, the villagers are after her!  They know who she is!"

                Misao saw realization sparked within Soujiro's blue eyes.  His eyes narrowed into slits with an emotion she never saw before.  She felt herself stepped a few feet back, for she never saw her brother angry like that, or never saw him with a rage, a look of a predator in his eyes.

                "Misao, do me this favor!  Call Pantheray to rescue you.  When he does, I want you to go with him away from this village and never look back here again!" replied Soujiro in a deadly serious voice.

                "I can't do that!  I can't leave you here to die, or even risk your life to save her!  Please come with me Soujiro!" begged Misao.

                Soujiro had no other choice, he wrapped Misao in his embrace, as he said farewell to his little sister.  "How many mythical creatures are going to throw their lives away for the prophecy?  How many more have to die?   The answer is all of us will die, if I don't save her Misao.  Please try to understand when I say this.  She's going to be the one to bring the peace, to stop the long war, and to defeat Lord Zayon.  She's the only one who can, for the prophecy speaks of her, and only her.  So how many more lives must be taken?  For certain beliefs Misao, I'm willing to give up my life."  With those words said and done, Soujiro left his sister to grieve knowing his ultimate fate, his sacrifice in the name of love.

                It was said by people and mythical creatures of the medieval times, that from the long war, they forgot to feel, they forgot the meaning of the word emotion.  It was said throughout the long war, they were taught to hate, to betray one another.  The word family lost its value.  Either a person fit into one group, or didn't belong at all.  It was always a dream for the mythical creatures to have peace with the humans, and only one person can bring along the calm, the peace that would guarantee a safe future.

                Kaoru woke up from her deep slumber.  Her whole body trembled with throbbing pain.  Her insides screamed with exhaustion.  Her mind was kind of fuzzy.  The only thing she remembered clearly was when she tried to save her friend.  He somehow got lost, and called out to her.  She couldn't resist leaving him in the village all by himself, so risking her life to save her friend, she walked into the fire willingly.  His voice drew her somehow, called out to her, and beckoned her into the roaring flames.  She didn't have the will power to deny such a sweet voice, she had known all her life.

                "Kaoru, are you okay?" asked her friend who sat down next to her in a warm, cozy straw bed.

                "How did I get here?  Wasn't I at the village looking for Dragon Heart?" asked Kaoru unaware of her surroundings.

                "You got out safe as well as your friend.  You did a reckless thing going into the roaring flames, when we had a chance to escape," said Misao quietly, looking at her friend intently.

                "But I couldn't leave Dragon Heart there to die.  I just couldn't!" screamed Kaoru as she searched frantically for her friend.  Her mind went on overdrive.  She couldn't comprehend everything that was going on.  All she looked for was the comforting voice of her dear old friend.

                _Calm down Kaoru.  I'm here safe and sound.  Did you think I'm going to let you go so easily Kaoru?_ Asked a familiar voice.  Kaoru nearly jumped for joy when she heard Dragon Heart's voice communicating to her mentally.  She felt her heart beating now at a rapid pace.  Her breath was now easier to control.  All the tension she felt earlier disappeared at the sound of her friend's voice.

                _Oh it's so good to hear from you once again!  I was so worried that something bad happened to you.  Where were you Dragon Heart?  You nearly made me die you know! _replied Kaoru mentally.  She was a little upset to know what he did to her, but she forgave him easily.  As long as he was okay, that was what mattered.

                "Well um… where are we?" asked Kaoru clueless about everything that was happening around her.

                "You are here in Minko forest.  This is the forest you had to make your final destination too.  Don't you remember?" confirmed Aoshi who was standing besides Misao.

                "Oh.  But what happened to Soujiro?  I see both you and Aoshi, but where's Soujiro?" Kaoru seemed rather lost with her surrounding.  Her sapphire eyes hoped to look for one other person who meant a lot to her, but the last words she received from Misao astonished her.

                "Well… um Soujiro never made it out the fire, Kaoru."

                Kenshin felt something from a nearby village in the endless plains.  He felt something familiar.  Something he felt earlier in the other forest he was in.  This mysterious maiden his father had him searching for, had a wired connection to him.  He knew where she was by a weird feeling he felt inside.  Was it her voice, her songs that seemed to heal his soul?  Was it because of her pure innocence that attracted him so easily to her?  There was only one way to know his questions, he had to get to her before anyone else got to her.

                "Yahiko, tell me what you feel at the next village?" asked Kenshin with a serious voice.

                "The next village for me no longer has life.  It has been burnt down by I have no idea what master," replied Kenshin's servant boy.

                "Well that only means one thing.  Father has found her, and is trying to lower her into a trap," said Kenshin, as he kicked his horse on the side.  He had to get there fast before anything bad happened to her.  If anything was to happen to her, it will only happen by his hands and his hands only.


	7. The Summit

Sorry to the readers who loves this story and wanted me to update for a long time. This story takes a lot of my time to think about the plot and everything. To those of you who asked this question for the hundredth time, this is a Kenshin/Kaoru fic. I have a reason though for pairing her up with Soujiro at first, but I can't tell you that because I will give away the story. Please do leave any comments, suggestion, or questions in your review. I really would appreciate that. I just can't tolerate flames.  
  
() Since I am having problem with paragraphs, this lets you know there is a new paragraph in a different situation.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (  
  
The Summit  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Soujiro... the one who showed her the meaning of love, the one who still cared about his family, was now dead. He died because of her. How many more people and mythical creatures must die for a stupid cause? Life was a precious gift, that took several months to create, and within mere moments it was lost. People forget the meaning of life. How many more must suffer?  
  
The man whom she fell in love with died because of her. Her stupidity, her careless ways cost him his life. She should have been the one to die, not him. He had someone who cared for him. She didn't have anyone who cared for her.  
  
Slowly slipping on a new clean white dress, her friend Misao lend her, Kaoru could not help but almost tear the delicate fabric apart. Tears of frustration stained the beautiful dress. Each teardrop, was blood, which stained her new dress. How could she move on? Everything she does, she will always remember him, always. Did she deserve to be the chosen one?  
  
"Kaoru, the mythical creatures await your arrival," said Misao softly, interrupting Kaoru from her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you Misao, I will be there just now," replied Kaoru equally soft, but the tears in her throat gave her away.  
  
"Kaoru, please don't cry. Everything will work out fine. That I do promise you," said Misao before leaving Kaoru alone to finish change in her new clothes.  
  
Kaoru knew that everything wouldn't work out for the better. How could it? The one whom she grew so close to, the one who made her feel so strange, almost not like herself, died. How could she ever forgive herself?  
  
()  
  
The surviving mythical creatures all gathered in Minko forest awaiting the arrival of the chosen one, the one the ancient Prophecy talked about. Waiting in the midst of the forest, through the thick swirled fogs, a womanly figure appeared. Her dress hugged her well shapely curves, however, it was modest enough, because it covered her body fully. Walking through the fog, the mythical creatures watched in awe. To them she looked like an angel sent from the heavens, granting them the ending of their suffering.  
  
Finally when she appeared close enough for all mythical creatures to see her in person, they did not speak, for they were all astonished at her beauty. Her aura was pure, so innocent, yet just by looking at her sapphire eyes; they saw their angel crying blood tears.  
  
"Please tell me my mission. Tell me what I must do to end the suffering and pain," she whispered. She knew they heard her, because she knew they all had sharp hearing.  
  
Misao came up forward from standing next to the Pegasus. They explained everything to her, all about Kaoru's dangerous journey forth to gain enough power to fight the Dark Lord. Hearing the news alone, made her cry tears. There were so many chances Kaoru could get herself killed. The journey itself might waste Kaoru's life energy from her.  
  
"I'll explain to you everything. The Pegasus, whose gift is knowledge, spoke of your journey you have to go on. Your job is to pass the Sea of the Unicorns, to go to their already dead forest to retrieve this." Misao held out her hand, showing a bright, radiant silver chain, which pulsed with such enormous power. The beautiful, well carved figure that was the pedant of the shimmering chain, was a tiger.  
  
"Your journey is to travel through each of the dwelling ground the mythical creatures once lived in, and retrieve these chains. From these chains, you will absorb the power, the power in which they possessed and use it to face the Dark Lord. Each one these precious chains are rare, and if they get into the wrong hands, our freedom will be lost, and so will the magic of the world. We are the only ones who keeps the world alive."  
  
"How do I summon the magic from the ancient pedants?" asked Kaoru softly. Demurely, she put her hands together before her.  
  
"The magic will only be summoned once you need it. Once the magic is summoned from these ancient chains, they will be of no use, for their power will be inside you."  
  
"How will I know when my journey has ended Misao?"  
  
"Your journey ends once you pass through the city of the Dragons, which is located in the Mountains of Sanctuary. There you have to receive five Dragons, whom will be the most powerful gift you'll get. It will be a tremendous power, that will help you fight the Dark Lord, we believe."  
  
Kaoru stared at Misao in shock. How could she pass through those mountains? As though someone was reading her thoughts, she heard someone mentioned the same thing.  
  
"How will Kaoru pass through the Mountains of Sanctuary? The only survivors were the ones who were faithful to the Dragons. When they died, the Dragons became isolated, and they learned to hate us. Their wrath is so strong that no one survived who dared to venture in those mountains," mentioned Aoshi standing beside Kaoru. Kaoru looked up at him to see his blue eyes remained cold, however, his voice spoke of concern.  
  
"That is a possibility."  
  
"That cannot be a possibility. Not so many of us lost our lives for her to venture on such a dangerous mission like this one," he said not taking his cold eyes off Misao.  
  
"We have done all we can."  
  
"Don't say that," said Aoshi icily cold.  
  
"I know you feel strongly about these beliefs of yours, but I'll guarantee that all the lives that were lost has not gone in vain. Kaoru must do this with guides we provided her. She will be protected, but she needs this journey because she needs to be strong when she faces the Dark Lord. This journey is her training. Right now in her state she can't face him, or else she'll die!"  
  
Aoshi and Kaoru didn't say anything. They just couldn't say anything. Misao was right, whether they liked it or not. All the mythical creatures depended on Kaoru. She was their salvation, their only way to bring their position they once held in the world.  
  
"I will go on this mission, and I won't fail you," said Kaoru quietly. That I swear upon my love for Soujiro, she mentally told herself and Misao.  
  
Misao only nodded her head in comprehension, and told the others around to scattered. They all were getting ready for Kaoru's departure, for her mission began.  
  
()  
  
Standing by the big woodened ship that was supposed to take her far away from Minko forest, she looked one last time at the forest. It was the only forest that was still living from the magic of the remaining mythical creatures. She won't let them down. She decided to make sure things go out well; she would journey with her best friend Dragon Heart.  
  
Silently watching Dragon Heart soar through the air, she smiled. The sky, so clear, reminded her of her young days when she and Dragon Heart would do reckless things. Now those were over. The world was so different with nothing but only death. Once upon a time, she thought it was awkward to be living with mythical creatures, since she wasn't special. Today they all depended on her to save them from destruction.  
  
Closing her eyes, she hummed to the heavens above, saying her last farewell to the place. Kaoru owed the lives whom were gone because of her. She owed them the special soothing of her voice, to let them know they will never be forgotten. They lived within her heart; their death ripped her soul apart, one by one. The one, who did most damage to her soul, was the one she loved.  
  
When it was all over, she watched her surroundings. The mythical creatures could not get their eyes off of her. To them, she meant the whole world. The wind blew gently, making her long raven hair fall to the front of her face. Gracefully she wiped her raven hair away from her face, as she walked onto the ship.  
  
They all waved her good bye on her journey, as the ship departed from the seaport. The next destination was Mystical Forest.  
  
()  
  
In the distance, Kenshin gently kicked his horses' side to get his horse racing faster. Beside him, his servant struggled to keep up with his pace. Somehow from the distance, Kenshin could feel her presence. He was getting much closer to her. His senses helped him to conclude the reason for the maiden's aura to feel so near. She hadn't ventured off for a while. It only made it easier for him to reach her.  
  
"How long Yahiko?" asked Kenshin in a harsh tone.  
  
"Not far Master. Up ahead, we'll reach up to the Sea of Unicorns. She's traveling over the sea to reach the Mystical Forest. I believe, she's looking for the ancient necklaces which contains very strong powers," stated Yahiko closing in from behind Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smiled sardonically. The thought of having her in his possession, of finding the answers to his question, made him feel much easier. He was going to have complete control over her, and find out why his father wanted her so badly.  
  
Riding so fast, he finally reached the Sea of Unicorns. He looked up into the sky, to see it darkening from the thick clouds, which threatened to spill its wrath onto the sea. Then the bombing happening, a crash of lightening scattered in the sky. The sea became wild, while the wind blew the tides one direction to another. Within mere seconds the thunder roared through the sky, while lightening sizzled once more.  
  
"How are we supposed to get across to the other side in such a storm as this one Master?" asked the young boy next to Kenshin. The young boy struggled to keep his horse in place. The sound of thunder, the clashing of lightening, the howling of the winds, the dangerous tidal waves coming so fast at them, scared the horses. The young felt frightened himself.  
  
"It has to be my father again. First the village, now this," he said with a dark tone. His amber eyes looked at the young boy, feeling his fear. The young boy staggered a bit as soon as he fell off from his horse. He saw those amber eyes, which scared him more then the storm. The horse stomped it hoofs, and ready itself to escape danger when all of a sudden it stood mid air. Angel like winds was born from the horses' sides. They were bright colors in which enamored such fine exquisite beauty. They were so big, one could shield them self from danger.  
  
"Boy, get up! We have no time to waste," said Kenshin with a sharp tone. He waited impenitently as the boy clumsily got on his horse. Then they flew through the dangerous storm, looking for the ship. Every now and then, the lightening would hit, crackled the sky, almost hitting the newborn Pegasus. The thunder was so loud, it deafened the young boy.  
  
The waves rose higher and higher, trying to block Kenshin and Yahiko from reaching their main destination. Kenshin swore under his breath. How hated his father for doing this. He was the one who wanted him to capture this young woman. Was there something his father forgot to mention? Did he change his mind? Who in hell cares? The woman was his target, and he was going to find this woman, even if it would cost him his life.  
  
Then all of a sudden, he saw a large boat ahead, clashing in the waters. The waves reached so high that it reached the upper deck. As the waters reached higher, it carried the ship to the deeper depths. The ship is sinking, he realized. The ship kept on getting deeper, as the water kept rocking it from side to side.  
  
"Please let her still be alive," he muttered under his breath. Hoping the woman was still alive, he flew into the high tides, not caring about the consequences. He completely forgot about his servant boy. His mind focused on trying to find a soul survivor, trying to find her.  
  
Out in the midst, he saw a woman holding onto the rail, clutching the rail for her dear life. The first thing that shocked him, was her aura. She was mystically strong, it spoke of purity, of innocence, lost to mankind.  
  
As he got closer to her, to save her, her sapphire eyes clashed with his amber eyes, only making time stand still. 


End file.
